Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a paid broadcast processing apparatus, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus for viewing a paid broadcast, a paid broadcast processing apparatus, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general, display apparatuses receive broadcast signals through a broadcast channel that is tuned from among a plurality of broadcast channels related to a terrestrial broadcast, a satellite broadcast, and a cable broadcast, and display the broadcast signals. Such a broadcast signal may be divided into a free broadcast signal and a paid broadcast signal. In the case of the paid broadcast signal, the display apparatus descrambles a scramble broadcast signal which is a paid broadcast signal using a Conditional Access System (CAS) method or a Common Interface (CI) method, and displays the broadcast signal.
The CAS method is a method that encrypts a paid broadcast signal and allows a viewer to view the paid broadcast signal when the viewer pays for the broadcast signal. Such a CAS may be mounted in a Set-Top Box (STB).
The CI method is a method that allows a viewer to view a paid broadcast signal through an authentication module apparatus equipped with the CAS function. The authentication module apparatus is physically connected with an external terminal provided in the display apparatus and descrambles the paid broadcast signal.
When the external terminal to be physically connected with the authentication module apparatus is not provided in the display apparatus, the user is not able to view the paid broadcast signal through the display apparatus. In addition, when the external terminal to be physically connected with the authentication module apparatus is provided, it may be difficult to achieve a slim design of the display apparatus and also it may be difficult to implement an overall system of the display apparatus because circuit wires are expanded due to the presence of the external terminal.